Adoption Love
by Wild Child Fox
Summary: The past is a term used to indicated the totality of events which occurred before a given point. The past isn't set in stone and can be change. But at what price? Full summary inside (coming soon)
1. Preface

Adoption Love

Prologue-Five Months Ago

~Draco's POV~

I must have been out of my mind to think that this would work...this stupid plan I came up with the help of _him_. Looking around the so-called "kitchen" I could see the hatred in all of their eye's...hatred for me and my whole damn family. Why the hell did I think these people would listen to anything I had to say? Forget about them even helping. To think I became a spy for this order; for these people who are so quick to judge you based on who you used to be, not who you are right now, in this given moment. I'll be the first to admit that I used to be a stupid arse prick to anyone who tried to get near me. But after being out of school for a few years, my outlook on life and my personality began to change. But, no matter what I did, it will never change anything...Finally, after waiting over an hour, Potter and the youngest Weasley came into the kitchen...We could finally get this "meeting" over with.

"Ah, Harry, so nice of you to finally join us. Now as for you **boy**, what makes you think you can just waltz in here and expect us to trust you? We know everything that you have done since you first started at Hogwarts and what you have done since you have left, and none of it looks any good," Mad-Eye Moody said slowly pacing around me. If I had to guess at what he was trying to do, I would say he was trying to scare me. But, after working for _him_ all these years, nothing he could even think of doing would scare me.

"If things would have gone your way, Dumbledore would be dead right now. For all these year's, you have been working for Voldemort, you have no right to come into this house," Potter said looking at me with anger.

"I was never going to kill him, Potter. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was going to come after him. He made a plan to trick Voldemort...and I guess all of you. Maybe if he actually trusted you, then maybe (just maybe) he would have told you what he was planning. But, did he? No, he only told Snape and I. And for you information Potter, I never willingly worked for Voldemort. I went under cover for this order and everything that you have learned about him has come from me. Snape lost Voldemort's trust a long time ago, he would have been killed if he went back there," I said laughing to my-self every time they shuttered when I said Voldemort's name. You would think that by now, they would be used to hearing his name. If you're afraid of a name then all hope is lost.

"If all this is true, and I'm not saying that it is, then why are we just now hearing about this? It's been over seven years since we've even heard your name...Why are you here now, Malfoy," Lupin asked after my little rant, before anyone else could say anything.

"Like I said earlier, maybe he doesn't trust you enough to let you in on every little thing he is going to do. I've worked with him for over nine years now and I still don't know what goes on in his mind half the time...Voldemort's starting to catch on..he isn't stupid...it's no longer safe for me to be around him."

"Then why not go to your own place, why come here of all places? You knew we wouldn't welcome you with open arms," Tonks asked looking at Lupin before looking back to me.

"He lives in the Malfoy Manor...do you people not read the reports that I send you...So, as much as I would love to just go home, jump into bed, play a couple muggle video games, and forget about all this shit; I can't. Which is why I came here, the last place on Earth I wanted to be."

"How do we know you don't have the dark mark and you weren't really sent here to spy on us by you-know-who," Ronald suddenly yelled, as if using his brain for the first time.

I had this odd feeling that someone was behind me watching all this play out by this point. Turning my head toward the door slightly, I saw Dumbledore standing off to the side of the kitchen door. He smiled and winked at me before I turned back around. Looking back at the group of people before me, I raised up both of my shirt sleeves, showing my unmarked arms (big shocker there.)

"He doesn't have the dark mark," Potter said. A smart one, he is, never let's anything get past him.

"Maybe he covered it up with some kind of dark spell or something," Ron said looking over at Harry who looked like he agreed with him.

"Ronald, honestly, it's like you know nothing about magic at all. There is no way to cover up a dark mark. Once the person get's the mark, it is there for the rest of their life," the mudblood said staring at her boyfriend.

"Oh..."

There was silence in the kitchen after that; no one knew what to say. They were all hoping I had the mark so that they could get me out of the house, but now no such luck. "Draco, my boy, it's so nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said jovially, as he finally walked into the kitchen. I wish all of us could be as carefree as him, but then again maybe it is a good thing that we aren't like that.

"Dumbledore! Is what he said true? Has he really been spying and working for us," Molly asked, looking back and forth between him and me.

"Of course, how else do you think he was able to get past all the protection we have on this house? I saw how lost he was when he started his third year, so I asked him if he wanted to find his own path in life, instead of following after his father and god father. He took sometime to think it over, but a month later he agreed to spy on his father for me. It wasn't until his fifth year that he took on the task of spying on Voldemort's and his death eater's. Up until now all the information we have gotten has come from him."

"All that may be true, but how do we know we can actually trust him? For all we know Voldemort has already found out about him and sent him over here trying to trick us," Potter said.

Honestly, at this point, all their nonsense was getting on my nerves. Dumbledore just sat here and told them that everything I have been telling them is the truth, but Potter still won't listen.

"If he was under any type of spell, he wouldn't have been able to get past our protection," Lupin explained.

"Well, I still say that we don't let him stay...we should send him right back to where he came from. He has been doing fine all this time without our help," Potter said, looking at Ron to back him up. And to think, this was the boy who was supposed to defeat Voldemort and save us from all this...Not that I believe that anymore. I think even Dumbledore is beginning to stop trusting him so much. We can't just sit around and wait for him to get off his lazy arse to do something, too many people are dying each day as we sit around and wait for Potter. I've since it first hand.

"I agree with Harry," Ron said as usual, being nothing but Potter's sidekick. They both turned toward the other one in their trio, trying to get her to agree with them.

Right as Granger started to speak, someone else did, "I think that we sure let him stay. IF Dumbledore trusts Malfoy enough to put his life in his hands, then who are we to judge and turn him away? That's basically a slap in the face to him after everything that he has done for us. Now stop looking at me like that. I still dislike his arse and think that he is the biggest prick next to those two, but Dumbledore hasn't said anything bad about him being here. He just told us what he has had Malfoy doing for him...for us...What more do you need? Do you need Malfoy to five us blood," Ginevra said looking at everyone in the room, stopping when she reached Potter. It surprised me that she was the one who stood up for me. Of all the people in this room, she must hate me the most or just about. I made her life a living hell, even more so than Potter's. But, I had good reason to, at least in my head, I did. Back then I was still afraid of letting anyone get too close to me and the best way to keep them away was to be a jerk toward them. But, despite all that and how I treated her family, she was there for me that one day in my sixth year. And now here she is again.

"I agree with Miss. Weasley, besides who is to say that he won't just run to Voldemort and tell him all that he knows about the order, if we turn him away? So, Draco, now that all this mess is settled, you can stay in the extra room on the second floor. I'm sure Miss. Weasley would not mind showing you where the room is...I'll be up to talk to you once I'm done here," Dumbledore said smiling at me.

I followed Ginevra quietly out of the room no doubt they were going to talk about me now. She pointed out the room to me and quickly tried to walk away.

"Ginevra, wait, there's something that I need to say to you," I said pulling her into my new...room.

A/N: _Let me just say how sorry I am that it took so long for me to come back to this story. There's a lot I want to change/add before moving on where I last left off. I tried to make Draco a little wiser with age. He isn't so full of his-self anymore after some of the things he has seen. Oh, and I went and look at the reviews that I had and saw how most people liked the POV's how they were, so I plan to leave that the same. Also, I am looking for a beta. So, if you are one or know one please let me know. Next chapter should be up soon. R&R_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Ginny's POV~

I didn't stop to check to make sure that he followed me out of the room. I wanted to show him to the extra bedroom as soon as I could then get away from him. I never thought that after what happened I would see him again….or that he would show up at my house of all places. I never wanted to see him again. I never wanted to be around him after what he did to me.

I pointed to the bedroom and walked off before he could say anything to me. I was almost at my bedroom, which isn't that far away from his now that I think about it, when he grab me by arm.

"Ginevra, wait, there's something that I need to say to you," he said pulling me into the bedroom.

For a moment we just stand there, him blocking the doorway trying to catch my eye and me just trying to look anywhere but at him. I don't think he was sure about what he wanted to say to me. He just stood there staring at me with those cold stormy grey eyes. It was like he was looking for something inside of me, but he couldn't quite find it.

"Ginevra…I just want to say tha… thank you for what you did out there for me. I know that you didn't have to do that for me at all, but you did."

"I didn't do it for you. I just didn't feel like being in the kitchen anymore, so I said whatever I had to so that we could all just leave," I said trying to move passed him.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I… that I am sorry about that time…I didn't mean to hurt you Ginevra. You should know that. After everything that we have been through together, you should know that, "he said pulling me close to him.

I pushed him away from me, trying to hold back the tears that were threaten to fall. This was exactly why I did not want to be near him. I do not want to go through this again. I do not want to feel these emotions again. I do not want to be broken like that again.

"Don't sit here and lie to me. Don't tell me things that you do not mean. You didn't mean what you said back then and you don't mean your words now. The least you can do is respect me enough to not lie to me after all this time. After everything we have been through."

"I have _**NEVER **_lied to you…not once during that time. I would not do that to you. Anyone else I would not care, but it's not like that with you. Can he say the same thing to you? Does Potter treat you like you are important to him? Or does he treat you like you are just some slut?" The sound of my hand smacking against his face echoed in the room. He could have blocked the smack, but like always he lets me take out my frustration on him…unlike Harry. The first and only time I tried to hit Harry, he grabbed my arm and hit me instead.

"Don't you speak about Harry like that; you know nothing about our relationship. You have no right to speak like you do. Harry cares about me in his own. That's more than I can say about you or ever could say. I always so lonely back then, even though you were right in front of me. I could never tell if you really meant what you said to me."

"_**Never**_ doubt what I told you; everything I said and did, I did for you. I never regretted you. I only regretted letting you walk away me into his arms. I will prove that I mean all this and that I did back then also," he said embracing me.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him to hold me…but I also didn't want him to let go. I worked so hard to get rid of these feelings. And here he was, bring them all back like it was nothing. As much as I want to I have to pull away from him.

Before I could, he pulled away first, "I should let you get back into your room before Potter comes looking for you. But, I will work hard to prove that what I'm saying is true."

I haven't even been in my room for ten minutes before Harry forced his way. "What the hell was all that?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Why did you go run your mouth off when we were in kitchen? Do you want him to stay here?"

"I could care less if he stay here or not. But it was getting pointless to keep going back and forth with him. If he really did all those things, then who are we to turn him away? We would be no better than him if we did? And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be compared to any deatheater. All he needs is a place to stay, it's not like he is asking for you two to become friends over night."

Harry stared at me with that dark look in his eyes. I guess I said too much. Harry doesn't like it when someone disagrees with what he has to say. He step toward slowly. Every step he took toward was one I took back, until I was up against the wall. He raised his arm to hit me. Right as his hand was about to hit me, Ron busted into my room.

"_**COME QUICK, YOU AREN'T GOING TO WANT TO MISS THIS,"**_ Ron yelled as he rushed back out of the room. Harry stared at me for a moment before he followed Ron out.

I followed slowly behind, not wanting to be near Harry at the moment. By the time I got the bottom of the stairs I heard Ron yell, "_**Hermione and I are having a baby!"**_

Everyone walked over to the happy couple to congratulate them. Moments later, Hermione walked over to Harry, who stood by his self-looking upset. Together they walked outside, wondering what they were up too, I stood by the door to see if I could hear them talking.

"Harry, you don't look happy. Is something wrong," Hermione asked walking over to him.

"Of course I'm not happy, 'Mione. Why should I be," he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Because we are having a baby, Harry."

"Hermione, you told my best friend that it was his child, why the fuck would that make me happy? They should all know that that child is mine, not his."

"Harry, you know that I would love to tell them the truth, but we both know that that isn't the safest thing to do with he who much not be named still running around. It wouldn't be safe for me or the baby if I told everyone the truth."

"It's not right; that is my child. They shouldn't be in there thinking that it is his child," Harry said walking away from her.

"I know, Harry, I know. But it is only for the time being. As soon as he is defeat everyone will know the truth about us and the baby. I promise you," she said pulling him to her.

I couldn't stand to listen to them anymore. I knew something was going on between them but this….this is just going to far…


End file.
